


The Mechanic Mistake

by Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anger, Cold Weather, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Muffet's, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place in Underswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan/pseuds/Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan
Summary: Usually, Blue loves the colder days. But on this particular day, Blue is just not in the mood. His frustration blinds his actions, causing him to make a huge mistake.What consequences will this huge mistake cause?





	

It was a particularly cold day in Snowdin, but oddly pleasant. Blue loved the cold, he loved to build snowmen, have snowball fights, and drink hot chocolate. Then he would snuggle up in his warm and cozy race car bed. Those days were always his favorite, but today was different.

Today, Blue was absolutely aggravated. He just... didn't feel right. He could easily just lose his temper at the most ridiculous thing, but he tried his best to shake it off. Though, it wasn't working very well. He had a headache, and his bones ached from all his hard work. Alphys had told him he could take a day off whenever he pleased, as long as he didn't over do it. It was because he had perfect attendance for his duty, and he did not want to ruin it. But boy, was it hard. He usually got little sleep, though he always acted so energetic anyway, that way others wouldn't worry about him. But no matter how badly he needed a day off, he simply couldn't. A human could come any day! And he had a perfect attendance to live up to! The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

He was on his way to his brother's station by the gate of the Ruins, to tell him it was time for their shift to end. He really hoped that his brother, Papyrus, would be at his station awake as he should be. The last thing he needed right now was his brother slacking off, as if catching a human didn't matter.

He started getting closer to the station, but he couldn't see Papyrus. He thought to himself that it was just that he was too far away, or maybe he was under the counter getting something real quick. But as he kept getting closer, and closer, his brother was still not to be seen. Irritation grew in him as he stood in front of his brother's empty station. He wasn't under the counter, either.

Papyrus wasn't there.

Blue couldn't think straight, he was so aggravated! He threw a little temper tantrum, mumbling under his breath and stomping in the snow as he marched back to his house.

'Why today of all days?' He thought angrily. 'I've worked so hard, and he just, slacks off!' He continued to think similar thoughts as he made his way to Snowdin, earning a few stares as he made his way to his house. The residents of Snowdin had never seen Blue this mad before, he was usually so beaming and joyful.

"Blue?" Asked the Nacarat Jester as he tried to get Blue's attention. "A-Are you ok, Blue?" He asked, the shyness in his voice very noticeable. Blue didn't respond as he kept moving on, he just wanted to have a talk with his brother. He often got annoyed by his brother's constant lazy behavior and actions, but today, he was planning to have it all come to an end. He would try to set his brother straight, no more being so lazy!

He opened the door to the house and stepped in, feeling the warmth of the house engulf him. He walked into the living room, but his brother wasn't on the couch as he had expected.

"PAPYRUS!" He yelled. There was no answer.

'Probably in his room.' he thought.

He marched up the stairs and opened the door to his brother's filthy room. But Papyrus wasn't to be seen. He then made his way to his own room, only to find Papyrus wasn't there either. Blue's head only started to ache more and more as he began to grow even more frustrated.

"PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" He yelled. After getting no response once more, and not seeing his brother in the kitchen either, he had an idea to where his brother might be. He went back to the door he had left open and went to Muffet's. Once there, Muffet greeted him when he opened the door.

"Oh, hello, dearie~ How may I-"

"Where's Papyrus?" He asked, the frustration in his tone very noticeable to the point where Muffet actually flinched a bit, not expecting Blue to cut her off in such a tone. She pushed her thoughts aside to answer the question.

"Papyrus? He came by a couple of hours ago, to get his usual."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Hmm..." Muffet said as she thought back to when Papyrus was here. "Yah, I think he said he was gonna work on some project of his..." Blue froze as he heard this.

"Project?" He said.

"Yah, then he went to your guy's place." Blue didn't even stay to listen as he left in a bit of a rush.

He stood in front of the garage door, hoping to Toriel that he wouldn't see his brother inside. He grabbed the key he kept in his boot and unlocked the door. As he opened it, he could hear the sound of what sounded like bolts falling out of a box. He looked inside to see Papyrus tinkering with the machine inside their garage as he had feared. Papyrus used to work on the machine for hours, sometimes even days. It was an addiction, and Blue thought that Papyrus had finally gotten over it, but it appears he was wrong.

"PAPYRUS!" He yelled in anger. It was as if the level of anger, aching, and aggravation in his body compared to a cup filled to the brim, and it had finally spilt over the edge.

"Blue, look, I can explain-"

"NO, NO, NO!" He yelled in anger, causing Papyrus to jump back a bit. "I'VE HAD IT, PAPYRUS! THIS DOES IT! IM DONE WITH YOU BEING SO LAZY! IM DONE WITH COVERING FOR YOU! IM DONE WITH PICKING UP AFTER YOU! IM DONE WITH THIS!" He motioned to the machine. "YOU USED TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH THAT MACHINE, SO, MUCH, TIME! YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALL ALONE FOR SOME STUPID PEICE OF JUNK THAT DOSENT EVEN WORK!" He went over to the machine, looking at it is such disgust, such anger. He kicked it, trying to vent a bit of his anger, but to no avail. In fact, the stupid thing hurt his toes.

"Wait, bro! Be careful with that!" Papyrus warned.

"OH, WHY'S THAT? BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID THING EVEN MORE THAN YOUR OWN BROTHER?" He yelled as he kicked it more, not even caring about his sore foot.

"Bro, you know that's not true!" Papyrus tried to reason as he tried to get Blue away from the machine, but Blue only shoved him away.

"OH, IS THAT SO?" He argued, staring his brother straight in the eyes. "THEN WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? WHY DO YOU NEVER STAY AT YOU'R STATION, OR EVEN STAY AWAKE AT IT AS I TELL YOU TO?"

"Bro, I-"

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT JUST DOING THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME? IF I CATCH A HUMAN, I COULD FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS! I COULD BE SO POPULAR, SO FAMOUS! SO LOVED! BUT YOU WON'T EVER DO IT FOR ME!" He yelled as he started to just hit the machine, on the verge of tears. Even he wasn't used to being like this, it made him feel awful. But he knew it had to be done.

"Bro, please! Stop! I do love you, and I promise I-"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!"

"This time, I mean it, I promise!" Papyrus said as he still tried to part his bro and the machine. Just then, Blue stopped struggling. Curiously, Papyrus let go of him.

"Bro...?" Blue had his back turned to Papyrus.

"I know you'll do it this time," He said, turning to face Papyrus. "Because I'm gonna make sure of it." Before Papyrus even had time to think of a response, he was suddenly pinned to the wall with several bones of magic. "I'm sorry, bro." Blue said as he turned back to the machine. He then continued beating and breaking it apart.

"BLUE, STOP!" Papyrus yelled as he quickly tried freeing himself from the bones. But his soul was held in place, too. Blue ignored his brother as he finally managed to break the glass. As he stepped inside, he started beating the insides too.

'It has to be done. It has to be done. It has to be done.' He kept telling himself as he continued his doings. Papyrus desperately tried freeing himself, but to no avail. Blue shut out his brother's warnings, eyeing something that looked important. Blue summoned a blue bone in his hands and got ready to hit it with all his might.

"BRO-BRO! NOT THAT!! BRO!" Papyrus yelled, but Blue wouldn't listen. He slammed down on the piece of machinery, breaking it apart easily. Suddenly, everything started to spark and light up. A high pitched beeping noise was being made, though Blue couldn't tell where from, it was so terribly deafening. He could hear his brother keep yelling at him, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything started to become bright blur's. He tried standing up, only to stumble right back down.

*BOOM!*

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter 1 Notes)
> 
> WOOOOOOOOO THAT TOOK HOURS
> 
> *Sigh* Well, chapter 1 of a whole new story is complete!
> 
> Im sorry to anyone who wanted to write the next chapter of my other story, I promise I will eventually! But at the moment, I have major writer's block on it :(
> 
> (BTW, I deleted the second part of this chapter with Ink and Dream, it really just wasn't working out for me. Sorry!)
> 
> For now, though, a whole new story! Yay! And original! :3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, guys! And have a great day!
> 
> (Ugh I am staying up so late and I have to get up early uuuggghhh) :'(
> 
> Any notes or suggestions? Leave them in the comments below, please! :)


End file.
